Spyro: Darkness's Demise
by Niceguy42
Summary: (Sequel to Always Be There) After the incident with the Time Nexus, Spyro and Cynder are separated from their friends and return to find that their world had been overrun by the forces of Malefor, whose made it his goal to find and kill Spyro, now the purple dragon and his girlfriend will have to reunite with old allies to stop the imposing threat that lurks in the shadows.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"What happened here?" Spyro asked, the Artisans appeared untouched, but the Sky was covered in blood red clouds, Cynder knew exactly what happened.

"Spyro, it's him" Cynder told him as he stared off in fear, he must've arrived while they were off in that other universe, their world was unguarded, just then he heard a screech from above, Cynder grabbed him and she threw them both under cover, just as a huge dreadwing flew overhead.

"What was that?" Spyro asked.

"A Dreadwing, those were one of the creatures that attacked my village, it seems as though Malefor rules over everything, we have to find your friends, or Ignitus, they can help" Cynder explained as Spyro peeked his head out from the bush, the Dreadwing seemed to have left the area.

"Okay, the coast is clear for now" Spyro gestured to Cynder as she followed him, unsure.

"Spyro, are we sure we want to do this? I barely escaped Malefor last time on my own" Cynder's fearful expression was very prominent.

"Cynder, we all have to face our fears, come on, I know of a hidden place my friends would hide in case of an emergency, come on, if you feel unsafe, just stay under my wing" Spyro lifted his wing up, and Cynder walked under it, as he wrapped it around her, she felt more safe and secure as they trekked through the dead valley, everywhere they went was deserted, eventually he found the entrance to the tunnels, then they heard a loud Screech as two Apes landed behind them, Spyro turned to face them, with Cynder shrinking behind him, he charged up his elemental breath and attempted to use fire, but green energy left from his mouth as it blasted away the Apes.

"What the-?" It was then that Spyro remember that he still needed to master Earth, looks like he did that.

"We need to go before more show up" Spyro told Cynder as she once more crawled under the protection of his wing, and he opened the entrance to the tunnels, as he closed it, the halls were dark and only illuminated by the occasional torch, Spyro then considered how his friends were separated, perhaps they knew how that occurred, as they kept walking along, Cynder gazed at the walls with intrigue.

"Spyro? What is this place?" Cynder asked.

"Long ago, the Ancients of the Artisan World were renowned for their architecture, they built many great pieces of "art", if you will, their magic was so strong, they could build anything, and they were only limited by their imaginations, it was them who constructed the Artisan valley, they also built this tunnel, as a means to travel across the land quickly and efficiently, nowadays, though, we use these tunnels as a means of proctecting ourselves and the hatchlings" Spyro explained the origins of the place as they continued to traverse down the hall, Cynder grew more uncomfortable with the place as they walked along, the carvings in the wall were very unnerving to look at, Spyro realized this and proceeded to help her cheer up.

"Come on, Cynder, it's not that bad" Spyro told her, then he realized his poor choice of vocabulary.

"Not bad? Spyro, Malefor rules over this world with an Iron fist, he's prepared to do the very same thing to this place as he did to my village, so he can find you, he doesn't want another purple dragon out there, he wants you dead, Spyro, nothing is good about any of this" Cynder snapped as Spyro seemingly didn't flinch.

"It was a poor choice of words, Cynder, I know we'll get through this, you and I, we can't be stopped just because some evil person told us so" Spyro replied as Cynder nestled in closer.

"But what if-what if I lose you, Spyro? What if I'm not there when you need me to be there? What if-?" Cynder was cut off as Spyro gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"You can't spend your life living on what ifs, Cynder, I learned that lesson way too late in my life" Spyro replied as her mood seemed to shift back towards positivity, eventually they found the entrance to the inner vault.

"Here it is" Spyro told her as he pressed a small tile on the door, they stepped back as the door opened to reveal a huge inner room, it seemed very dark inside, with no lightning, Spyro picked up a convenient branch and lit it up with his fire breath, allowing the room to illuminate brightly.

"Stay close to me" Spyro told Cynder as they walked further inside, the door behind them closed as they looked around, then, however, they saw the lights illuminate themselves, and countless dragons their age surrounded them, all of them looked ragged and damaged, as a familiar red fire dragon emerged.

"Flame?" Spyro asked as Flame retained a glare.

"Flame, it's us, it's me, Spyro" Spyro said again as Flame's gaze lifted a bit.

"Spyro?" Flame then went in for a tight hug.

"Okay, okay, a little too tight" Spyro gasped as he broke off.

"Alright, everyone stand down" Flame told them as they put away their weapons rather begrudgingly.

"What happened?" Cynder asked.

"Well, I'll take you to the others, then we can explain" Flame took them to another room, where Ember, Nero, and Rhea were waiting.

"Your back!" Nero spoke excitedly.

"Yeah, and it seems we came at a bad timing too, Malefor's got a grip on everything here, it seems" Spyro explained as they sat down.

"Yeah, his fortress lays suspended in the air, a symbol of his dominance" Rhea spoke with little hope in her voice.

"Enough about that, I bet you have a lot of questions, anyways, let me start" Flame began, "so you know when we were in the Time Nexus and we all walked through, it turns out, we were sent back to last week, meaning, that you weren't there, then Malefor struck, fueled with hatred and malice, he managed to lay siege to the other dragon realms, he managed to capture the Elders, and Ignitus, and we went underground" Flame explained.

"Ignitus? Flame, were is he now?" Spyro asked.

"In Malefor's fortress, a prisoner like all the Elders, none of us have managed to stage a rescue, it's too complex, but your here now, so we might have a chance" Ember told them.

"Probably, but I don't know how many of us will be able to cope with facing Malefor" Spyro looked at Cynder.

"What do you mean?" Nero asked.

"Don't you remember? It was Malefor that decimated Cynder's old home, she was the only survivor of the attack, and now he's back" Spyro explained as they understood.

"Well, fears or not, we have to make a move before Malefor does, or else everything we know will be destroyed, if Malefor is cunning enough, he be able to deduct our little hiding spot, so we gotta make sure that he doesn't, and that means striking fast and hard" Rhea told them.

"Right, let me take you to our...briefing room of sorts" Flame led them out into another room.

"Spyro, I can't believe this is happening" Cynder grew fearful.

"It's okay, Cynder, we'll get through this, and if we die, we do that together" Spyro replied as they started to plan their next move.

**Alright, that's done, anyways, some updates, Skylanders-Retribution is coming out after The Ultimate Crossover books, but the main story in it will be a prequel both in the explanation and in terms of the narrator telling the story, anyways, peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ignitus awoke in an illuminated purple cell that remained suspended in the air, as he looked around, he saw nothing by darkness.

"I hope your comfortable, it's the least I could do for a Guardian" Ignitus looked up to see Malefor emerge from the shadows.

"Let me show you something..." he told Ignitus as he used his fire breath to illuminate the room around him, Ignitus stared in horror, on all the walls, countless heads were hung on the walls, the heads of his victims, all stuffed and displayed as trophies.

"Pretty, aren't they? I always did think the place could use more life" Malefor told him.

"I always knew you were insane, but this..." Ignitus trailed off.

"Insane? Try determined, let us not forget, that it was you who gave me visions of grandeur, telling me of my so-called gifts, and then you tossed me out once you discovered something new, these alternate dimensions, and now a new purple dragon has arisen, and you give him the same notions as you did to me, how do you think he'll feel when he learns that he's really expendable? Or his companion?" Malefor grinned evilly as Ignitus snarled.

"Spyro is more of a dragon than you ever will be, and Cynder has-" Ignitus was cut off.

"Yes yes, Cynder, Cynder, always about Cynder, I don't know about you, but I've heard that name thrown around so much, Cynder: the one survivor from that village I destroyed, I've destroyed countless villages, yet they make her a big deal and everything, what I'm more focused on is that purple dragon, Spyro, was it? Yes, I'll crush him, slaughter his friends before his very eyes, I'll snap your neck right in his face, and then burn him to a pile of ash!" Malefor roared as he burnt one of his minions to a crisp.

"Clean that up" he told the others as he turned back to face Ignitus.

"You are trapped, the Elders are trapped, and all the pathetic hatchlings have scattered out of fear, there's nothing your "savior" can do, he'll die alone, as will you" Malefor turned back.

"You of all dragons should know, Malefor, a purple dragon always finds hope, and he stokes that fire in others" Ignitus replied as Malefor let the shadows consume him.

"We shall see..." and he disappeared.

"I told you, we've tried that a dozen times, it never works, the whole plan falls apart everytime we discuss it" Nero retorted as Flame sighed.

"We'll never know unless we try, will we?" Flame replied.

"What exactly are you guys arguing about?" Spyro asked.

"It's a strategy we had that involved us sneaking into the fortress and crippling it from the inside" Flame explained.

"Yeah, and killing us all in the process, whoever's in there has to cripple it manually, we don't trade lives" Nero replied as Spyro looked between the two, Cynder was equally confused as well, which didn't help.

"Well, maybe it's because your not the right dragon..." Spyro pointed out as they looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Flame asked.

"I'm saying if maybe, I don't know, a "purple dragon" were to activate it manually, he could disperse enough energy to save himself and whoever's with him" Spyro explained.

"Absolutely not! We're not risking your life on this stupid plan that's designed to fail" Nero flat out declined the offer.

"Please Nero, even if something happens to me, one life lost pales in comparison to the hundreds of other lives we'll save" Spyro replied.

"It could work, but Spyro, how do we know you'll be able to escape?" Flame considered as he asked.

"I know" Cynder cut off Spyro as he was about to speak.

"Purple dragons are known to possess great power, it is perfectly doable for Spyro to form some sort of energy field to protect those around him and himself from the chain reaction that'll occur" Cynder explained.

"Wow, when did you learn that?" Spyro asked.

"I've spent lots of spare time studying" Cynder shrugged.

"If we can do it, then let's do it, Nero, we don't have much of a choice" Flame reasoned with Nero, as he finally sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but if I die, my ghost is holding you lot accountable" Nero replied.

"Okay, we've got a base plan for getting inside, but now we need to focus on rescuing Ignitus and the Elders, they're in there somewhere" Spyro pointed out as they considered this.

"Yeah, we do" Flame replied.

"I have an idea...but it's risky" Cynder startled the three from behind.

"At this point, I'll take crazy" Nero replied as they listened in on this plan.

"Get this door open, now!" An ape grunt yelled at his soldiers as they used a battering ram on the giant tunnel doors, they continued to pressure until they made a solid burst through the door, and they rushed through, eventually they got to the inner door, and started ramming that one as well.

Cynder had just finished explaining as they felt the force of the battering ram.

"They're here" Flame grimaced.

"We need to get everyone out of here!" Nero told them.

"No...we need to fight" Spyro told them.

"Are you crazy? These dragons have never fought, they aren't all heroes like you" Nero snapped.

"Hope always wins out, that's what they need, so we'll give them hope" Spyro told him as he walked out to the masses.

"Spyro, I _hope_ you know what your doing..." Cynder whispered to herself.

"Everyone! Right now the enemy stands at our door, ready to take us all, but we must remember...we are dragons, we do not cower in fear, we fight, and today, we fight for our Elders, we fight for our homes, and most of all...we fight for our lives, now...whose with me!?" Spyro exclaimed as the dragons seemed to gain confidence and they chanted with him.

"Then let us fight back, and show these Apes what a dragon can really do" Spyro told them as they faced the door, he stepped back next to Cynder and Nero.

"I told you, hope is all they need, we fight with them" Spyro told them as Cynder smiled.

"You always did have a way with words" she replied.

"Listen guys, fight now, flirt later" Nero plainly said as he walked off.

"Let's go get them" Spyro told her as they joined the crowd and prepared to fight


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Attack!" The Apes bursted open the door in surprise as the dragons inside all charged at them and started fighting, it was the surprise that caught them off guard, and made it easier to fight, as the dragons brought them down, biting and scratching, Spyro attacked one of the generals to his knees and then he stabbed him with each of his claws, as the blood gushed out of his chest, he whirled him into a few other apes, and turned his attention to the next one...

"Next!" Malefor called out as yet another dead Elder was dragged out of his throne room.

"Stop this madness! No one has seen Spyro for a week! They don't know" Ignitus pleaded.

"That's what you think, hilarious, you really expect me to believe that you just lost one of the most powerful creatures in existence by accident? You've hidden him away from me, but I will uncover him" Malefor replied as the next Elder was dragged in...

"Spyro, we have to finish this quickly, or the apes will be able to send a clear and strong signal to Malefor's fortress, and that's going to jeopardize our position" Flame explained as Spyro nodded in response and continued fighting, he watched as Cynder screamed and brought down an Ape, she began ripping him apart, Spyro then realized she was doing it too much, and he pulled her back.

"Cynder, Cynder, you got him..." Spyro held her back as she calmed down.

"I'm sorry, I-don't know what came over me" Cynder gasped as she realized how far she took it, let's just say that his stomatch was sliced open and his organs littered the floor.

_"What did come over her?" _Spyro thought to himself as she shifted herself into sort of an embrace in his arms.

"It's okay...this just happens" as Spyro comforted her, he was unaware of the Ape that was about to strike him, but Flame stopped him and hit him away.

"Dude, seriously, we need to fight them, this was your plan" Flame told him as he flew off.

"Stay with me" Spyro told Cynder as he fought back another ape...

"Ooh, I just felt a power surge" Malefor chuckled as he used his dark magic to show the cause, it was Cynder.

"Ah, of course, you've hidden him underground, where I wouldn't see him, but your too late, Cynder is letting the inner darkness take over, soon she won't be able to control it" Malefor explained.

"Cynder will never obey your wrath" Ignitus snarled as Malefor laughed.

"That's what you think, isn't it? But you must realize, no one can resist the temptation, not even the strongest of us" Malefor replied as Ignitus looked into his malicious eyes, they told the story of a psychopath, bent entirely on destruction and death, and for the first time in his life, Ignitus was afraid...

"That's the last of them!" Nero called out as Apes littered the floor, Spyro was helping Cynder sit down as she started tearing up a little.

"Spyro, what I did...it scared me, what if I lose myself?" she stuttered.

"I won't let that happen..." Spyro pulled her closer as her head rested against his chest.

"We're gonna stop Malefor, and you won't have to worry about this ever again" He said. "I promise..." Cynder looked up at him and giggled a little.

"I'll hold you to that" she replied as Flame walked over to them.

"This attack is likely the first of many, Malefor knows our location, we need to evacuate" Flame explained.

"Get the others out of here, we're going to Malefor" Spyro told him as he looked baffled.

"Your going? Not alone, your not, count me in" Flame's response surprised the purple dragon.

"Are you sure, what about Ember?" He asked.

"She can get the others out, but if you think I'm going to let my best friend stroll into that fortress by himself, then you thought wrong, I'm doing this" Flame told him.

"Well, he's got me" Cynder cutted in, then Flame heard a buzz by his head.

"Spyro, I almost forgot someone" Flame revealed Sparx as he buzzed around him.

"Sparx, I know we've just reunited, but you can't come with me, I need you to help get the others out" Spyro told the dragonfly as he gave multiple confused buzzes.

"Sparx, he's got a point, you can help the other dragons find a new place to hold out while we finish this, and tell Ember that I'm going with Spyro" Flame explained as Sparx reluctantly agreed and flew away.

"Do you have any plans on getting to the fortress?" Cynder asked.

"I've got a few ideas" Flame replied...

"So, they're coming to me, are they? This will be great for my plans" Malefor cackled as he looked at Ignitus.

"I will take great pleasure in killing all of your precious dragons in front of your very eyes" Malefor's words made Ignitus fearful, he knew Malefor was unpredictable and psychotic, and he'd proved it plenty of times, when he slaughtered all the dragons in the great siege, Ignitus was a Guardian, he was forced to watch as the events unfolded, he broke their necks, sliced off their heads, impales them with his bare hands, he burnt them to ashes, he massacred them, he gave a silent pray to the Ancestors that Spyro and Cynder would survive this.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Spyro stood overlooking the fields as he walked out of the tunnels, he looked behind him and saw Cynder walking up next to him.

"This is it, isn't it?" she asked. "I'm scared" as she said this, Spyro draped his wing over her.

"It's okay, I'll be with you through this" Spyro replied as he kissed her cheek.

"Once this is over, I promise you, you'll never have to think of Malefor ever again" Spyro whispered in her ear as she smiled.

"Thank you" Cynder whispered as they kissed, this time on the lips, as they pulled back, Flame joined them.

"Ember and the others are going to lead the others to another set of caves not far from here, so we can take the fight to Malefor, free the others, and finish this" Flame explained as Spyro patted his shoulder.

"It's good to have you with us" he said as Flame smirked.

"Well, we haven't been able to get as much time as we'd think" Flame replied as Cynder rolled her eyes.

"If you two are finished, we need to get up there" Cynder pointed at the fortress suspended in the air.

"Alright, how are we going to get in there exactly?" Spyro asked Flame.

"Luckily, we did plenty of recon missions on the entrance, it appears to be accessible from a small little depot directly under it, it's not far, if we can take out the offensive forces set up there, we can use it to access the fortress" Flame explained.

"Well, then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Spyro announced as they set off to the depot...

"He's coming to us...and then we crush him like an insect" a little devilish laugh was heard.

"Yes...and then we can rule it all" a more deep voice of Malefor spoke as the voices in his head rang.

"But remember, he's a purple dragon, same as you, if you want to win, you'll need to be cunning" a wise sounding voice filled his head.

"Who needs cunning when smashing him to bits is good enough!?" The devilish voice spoke again.

"All of you, shut up! We need a plan to destroy the purple dragon!" Malefor's overall voice exclaimed.

"I suppose a plan would be useful..." the devilish voice coincided.

"Yes, a wise and bold move, we must make our move soon, I hear he's on his way to the depot" the wiser voice replied.

"Then we wait for him..." Malefor chuckled.

"Who are you talking to?" Malefor looked back to see Ignitus.

"Oh, just my two friends, they live in my head, and give advice when needed" Malefor's response shocked Ignitus.

"You really are insane..." Ignitus murmered, Malefor's exposure to dark magic clearly screwed up His psychology and mindset, he was hellbent in seeing his way through, but Ignitus was certain Spyro could make it, him and Cynder...

"There it is..." Spyro pointed at the depot, it was surrounded by Apes, and...other weird creatures.

"What are those things?" Cynder asked.

"Grublins, creatures made by Malefor himself" Flame explained.

"Well, that explains why they're so ugly" Spyro replied as Cynder giggled a little.

"So what's our plan?" Spyro continued.

"If we want to go, we'll need stealth on our side" Flame responded.

"I suppose, but there's no way we could go without getting spotted at least once, I say we just torch them" Spyro said.

"Were you not listening to me, the place is crawling with Apes and Grublins, we wouldn't stand a chance" Flame replied.

"Hey, look" Cynder caught their attention by showing them the teleporter to the fortress.

"Yeah, what does that mean?" Flame asked.

"Wait! That's it! Cynder, you have the shadow element, right?" Spyro asked as she nodded. "Didn't you say you could transfer some of your powers temporarily to others?"

"What are you getting at?" Flame asked.

"I'm saying that Cynder could help us be stealthy is we used some of her shadow element" Spyro replied as a Cynder looked unsure.

"I-I don't know, what if it fails?" Cynder trailed off.

"Cynder, we'll never know unless we try" Flame answered.

"Alright...I'll do it" Cynder replied.

"Then let's do this" Spyro said as Cynder began transferring her powers to them temporarily.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Ow!" Spyro rolled across the ground as he fell face first onto the hard concrete, one of the Apes looked in his direction, and shrugged when he didn't see anything.

"That's what you get for trying to be a cool guy" Flame whispered as he tiptoed past him, Cynder giggled a little and helped him up, and they continued along, so far the power transfer was working fine, and they stayed invisible, they found the teleporter that took them to the fortress, Spyro noticed the Cynder's powers were wearing off on them.

"Now!" Spyro told them as they activated the teleporter, and they were taking to the fortress, immediately Spyro fell out as he felt a cold metal surface beneath his cheek, as he stood up, Cynder gracefully walked out as Flame flew out and stood up as he started retching.

"Ah...give me a second, just gotta..." Flame breathed heavily as Spyro patted his back.

"There there, just let it all out" Spyro told him as Flame vomited a little.

"Next time, I'm flying" he replied as he regained his bearings.

"If your done regurgitating your lunch, look" Cynder barged in and showed them where they were, they had made it to the fortress, but they were lost.

"Well, great, where do we go? We have to find Malefor and the Elders" Flame pointed out.

"We split up, Flame, you go find the Elders, me and Cynder will confront Malefor" Spyro suggested as Flame looked a little concerned.

"Are you sure? I don't like this plan" Flame said.

"It's the only way, Malefor wants me, remember?" Spyro replied.

"Fine, but if you die, I'm gonna be very upset with you" Flame told him as he went off in a different direction.

"Come on, Cynder, let's go" Spyro told her as they went to find the throne room.

"Everyone! This way!" Ember led the dragons through the tunnels out into the dark, blood red sky.

"Where are we going?" One of the dragons asked.

"Sparx here knows of another set of caves we can hide in, we'll be safe there" Ember replied as Sparx buzzed around her head, as they trudged across the clearing, Ember felt something was off, she looked back behind them and saw only the dragons she was escorting alongside Nero and Rhea, as she turned back, she saw a multitude of apes standing there, weapon's brandish, the leader of the apes stood there, grinning evilly.

"We've got you now, this time we won't be so easy on you" the Ape said.

"Oh yeah? Bring it!" Ember retorted as the Ape gave the order to attack, Ember in response told the dragons to fight and they all charged, the battle had begun.

"Cynder, this way" Spyro whispered to her as she followed him along the corridor, where they found a giant door in front of them.

"I suppose this is it, isn't it?" Spyro told her.

"I'm scared..." Cynder whimpered a little.

"Just stay close to me" Spyro replied as they walked through the doors to find a horrible sight, heads were hung like trophies, blood was splattered across the floor, and Spyro then looked up to see a fire dragon in a cage.

"Ignitus!" Spyro called out.

"Young dragon, is that you?" Ignitus looked down at him.

"It's me, and Cynder's here as well" Spyro told him.

"So...the prodigal son returns...Welcome Spyro, I've been waiting for you..." Spyro looked to see Malefor walking out of the shadows, he growled a little as Cynder hid behind him.

"Malefor..." Spyro grunted as he laughed.

"You really are as arrogant as I was led to believe, but your arrogance is covered by...fear, I take it you remember the dreams?" Malefor asked, almost wishfully.

"How could I forget?" Spyro growled defensively, then Malefor caught sight of the black dragoness behind him.

"Well, what have we here?" Malefor circled around to face her, she yelped a little.

"Fresh meat..." he grinned.

"Don't touch her!" Spyro lept for Malefor, but was swatted aside by Malefor's tail into the wall.

"Spyro!" Cynder cried as Malefor used his magic to encase her.

"So, your the survivor everyone is talking about? Nothing special, I'm not surprised, really, your form is so underwhelming" Malefor scoffed.

"You killed my family!" Cynder snarled in rage.

"You have no kin! Imbecile!" Malefor roared.

"Your a monster!" Cynder shrieked as Malefor laughed.

"Look here, Spyro, do you want to know the truth about Cynder?" Malefor asked as Spyro looked up.

"What's he talking about?" He asked.

"She has no 'family' that village...was a lie! Cynder...is my general, and she killed all her biological kin at my command" Malefor explained.

"Your lying! My family wasn't fake!" Cynder cried.

"Oh but they are, they're simply memories implanted in your brain, your skills that your 'father' taught you, I also embedded, your a sleeper agent, and you don't even know it" Malefor replied as Cynder stared in horror.

"I need only snap my fingers, and Cynder's true form will be revealed" Malefor looked back at Spyro.

"I'll never kill Spyro for you! I love him!" Cynder snarled.

"Well, that's not your choice, now is it?" Malefor smiled maniacally as he whispered a word in Cynder's ear, and immediately his dark magic prison dispersed as she started growling uncontrollably.

"Cynder? What did you do to her!?" Spyro said in an outburst.

"Oh nothing, but you should sit back, this is truly horrifying in my opinion, and I love it" Malefor sat back and summoned some popcorn, Spyro immediately was horrified as he saw Cynder morph, he wings grew massive, as tatters started to form, her growling incessantly got louder as her legs grew larger, and her body became slimmer, Spyro continued to look as Cynder's neck extended, and her horns grew outward, finally, her eyes turned black with no pupils, and into a bright emerald green, and immediately, Cynder was now a large terror of the skies, Spyro looked in terror as Malefor stood up.

"Welcome back, General, how do you feel?" Malefor asked.

"Never better, and I'm glad to finally be out of that humiliating shell I was put in" Cynder replied coolly as she looked at Spyro.

"C-Cynder?" Spyro quivered.

"Your Cynder is gone, but don't worry, she's buried inside of my General, deep down, she's probably in a deep sleep" Malefor explained.

"And I couldn't have been freed at a better time, I get to kill you" Cynder growled as she paced towards Spyro, this was it...now he had to fight the one he cared for most, this would not be easily won.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ember bit into the neck of an ape and hurled it back into another group like a set of bowling pins, she looked around I distaste, they needed to get to those caves, but not without ensuring the death of every single ape here.

_"We'll need to finish this quickly" _Ember thought to herself as she was attacked by another Ape, who shoved a blade towards her throat, but Ember grabbed it and tried to push it away.

"End of the line, little dragon" the Ape sneered as the blade grew closer to Ember's neck, then he was stabbed in the chest, as Ember watched the body get shoved off, the dragon was none other than Rhea as she helped her up.

"Easy there, let's try not to die" Rhea told her.

"I can't make promises, not until we're out of this" Ember replied as they continued to battle the apes, and the battle thickened even further.

"Cynder, listen to me, this isn't you!" Spyro told her as she whacked him with her massive scythe tipped tail.

"Actually, it who she always was, Cynder's small form was artificially generated by my magic, so technically speaking, her love for you is fake!" Malefor responded.

"No! I don't believe that!" Spyro retorted.

"Of course you don't, but here you are, trying so desperately to save this miserable world, refusing to accept the true role of the purple dragon, now you see why I want to kill you? You defy the laws of our kind, I'm sure you've been told I was the first purple dragon, even if you haven't, I assure you, there have been many before me and you, and now I shall take great pleasure in watching the one you love be your killer!" Malefor explained as Cynder knocked Spyro back with her head, as he was flung back, he could hear a voice, not in his head, but not far.

"Young dragon, you have powers you've never dreamt of, Malefor may be right about your kind's history, but you define who you are, not your heritage" Ignitus told him.

"Oh shut up! I'm sick of your chatter!" Malefor snarled as he closed up the bars in his cage, making so he couldn't see anything or be heard.

"Ignitus!" Spyro cried as he rammed into Cynder.

"Agh! What the-!?" Cynder was baffled as Spyro punched her into the ground.

"Cynder, this isn't you! I know it isn't, I love you and I'd give my life for you, please come back to me" Spyro tried to talk to Cynder, but he was grabbed by her and slammed into the wall.

"The only thing that'll come to you...is death" She sneered as Spyro was thrown into the neighboring room, as he rolled across the floor, Cynder flew in after him and slashed a huge gash across his chest, as the blood started to spill, Spyro remembered something critical, he still hadn't learned his earth breath, and Ignitus told him that something remarkable would occur once he learned it, he focused, and used his inner spark to unleash a stream of green energy onto Cynder, as she flew back into the throne room, Malefor gave a surprised look as Spyro entered, holding the huge slash across his chest.

"I don't fear you, Malefor!" Spyro shouted as Malefor laughed.

"That's what you think, hilarious, but I sense your fear, you fear for your friends, your scared for Cynder, whose found her true place besides me, your nothing, but a helpless boy!" Malefor retorted as Spyro growled.

"Never! I'm not afraid anymore, you can't scare me!" Spyro retorted as Malefor continued to laugh, then Spyro's vision started to fade, and he saw the white eyes, as Malefor body formed around them, he showed him visions, visions of his friends being slaughtered, Ignitus's neck being snapped, and Cynder standing besides Malefor as he overtakes everything.

_"This is the future, Spyro, you can't stop what has been written" _Malefor told him.

"No! I refuse to accept this!" and for the first time, Spyro burnt the white eyes to a crisp and lunged at the real Malefor, catching him by surprise, as the two tumbled across the ground, Spyro stood up and faced Malefor as he growled.

"I'm going to finish this, once and for all!" Spyro exclamined as they two charged at each other, and the battle began.

"Keep fighting!" Ember yelled as she grabbed a spear dropped by an ape and rammed it through another one's chest, she kicked the corpse away, but then looked to Malefor's fortress to see flares of purple lighting up the surrounding area, she prayed that Flame was safe, where ever he was...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Spyro was scraped across the floor as Malefor chucked him into the wall, as Spyro fell to the floor, he held his shoulder in pain.

"Really? Is that all it takes to defeat the mighty Spyro? I expected more of a challenge" Malefor laughed as Spyro weakly looked up, and then rammed himself into Malefor's stomach, catching him off guard.

"Ah-Ha! Now that's more like it!" Malefor seemed more thrilled as he swatted Spyro with his tail, he looked over and saw Cynder's unconscious form, he grabbed it and held it in front of Spyro.

"Now, here comes the choice, will you attack me and risk the life of your most beloved, who, mind you, is still in her enlarged state? Or do nothing? The choice is yours, Spyro" Malefor proposed as Spyro ceased immediately, then he noticed how the sky seemed to change, and it entered into what looked like space, yet the gravity stayed the same.

"What the-?" Spyro's surprise amused Malefor.

"You never had a clue, did you? This world is mine, at least...once I make it mine, I shall harness the energy of this planets core, and create a new one, full of life, but where dragons reign supreme, and the purple dragon shall be a symbol of dominance! It has been written" Malefor explained.

"No! I won't let that happen!" Spyro roared as Malefor laughed.

"Of course you'll try, but to no avail" Malefor replied as he charged at Spyro and they were met at a standstill, then Spyro kicked Malefor away, but his leg was grabbed and he was whirled into the wall, as he fell down, Malefor flew over to the center of the throne room, and activated a beam of energy, which rocketed down to the planet.

"No!" Spyro cried as the energy transfer begun, and Cynder slid across the ground besides him.

_Meanwhile_

Ember blazed an ape to ash with her fire, for once it seemed as though things were going right, until she noticed a purple beam coming down through the atmosphere, as it punctured the ground, Ember toppled backwards as the planet's surface started to crack and break apart, and purple mist flowed from the ground.

"Yes! Malefor shall reign supreme!" Ember heard the Apes as they chanted in glory, she just hoped Spyro knew how to stop this, if he could.

_Meanwhile_

Flame rolled across the ground and hid behind a wall as an Ape walked down the corridor, then he proceeded to do a sleeper hold on him as he fell unconscious.

_"Easy" _he chuckled, then he grew a little irritated at remembering Spyro's plan, he also felt a massive tremor ring throughout the fortress, thankfully he had reached the prison level, as he entered the open expanse, he quickly ducked behind some crates for cover, as he saw some of the Elders that were caged up, and he sneaked around the apes, and stealthily dealing with them when necessary, until he reached one of the cages, it had Thomas in it.

"Hey! Psst! Hey, Thomas" Flame whispered as the Elder turned to face him.

"Oh my, Flame is that you? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Simple: I'm rescuing you" Flame replied as he looked around for the key, then he realized it was around an Ape's neck, Flame sneaked over and saw that the ape was conveniently asleep.

_"Things might just go my way" _Flame thought to himself as he tried to reach for the key, but the ape shifted his position as he laid on his side, Flame's anxiety was through the roof, as he carefully slipped the key off, he tiptoed back to the cage with the key, and he unlocked the door holding Thomas.

"Thank you, Flame, now we must save the others, Malefor has been picking us off one by one, we must save those who are left" he explained as Flame nodded.

"Right, come on" Flame beckoned him as he moved out to free the other Elders, thankfully he freed each of them silently and quickly, but eventually the Apes heard a commotion as they turned around to see Flame.

"Hey! Stop!" The Ape leaped at him as he pinned him to the ground.

"Nowhere to run, little dragon" the Ape sneered.

"On the contrary..." the Ape looked up to see the Elders.

"Your the one whose got nowhere to run" one of them said as he hit the ape on the head, eventually the Elders started a small riot in the prison level as they fought back against the apes and pushed them back, eventually flame broke down the door and they all charged.

"Quickly, everyone to the teleporter!" Flame told them as they raced off to find it, and Flame looked back one last time, and followed, hoping that Spyro was alright.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Spyro weakly lifted himself off the ground as Malefor continued the draining process.

"It's over Spyro, I have won!" Malefor cackled as Spyro used what little strength he had to stand.

"Never!" Spyro replied as he flew at Malefor, who was prepared, as Malefor grinned and prepared to retaliate, Spyro fired a blast of pure Aether energy, as Malefor retaliated, he was shocked by the overall power of the blast.

"Impossible!" Malefor roared whilst firing a blast of Aether energy back at him, as Spyro pushed him back, eventually the blast of energy overtook Malefor as he showed his first signs of fear and he fell to the ground, as Spyro landed, he noticed the dark magic controlling Cynder had worn off, and she returned to normal.

"S-Spyro? What happened?" Cynder asked as Spyro ran to her side.

"Cynder! Your okay!" Spyro cried in relief, then he noticed that the fortress was falling apart, then he saw Malefor lift himself up, and his malicious yellow eyes...turned to a passive purple, and he stared in horror.

"What have I done!?" He cried in terror at what was happening.

"Spyro! We have to get out of here!" Cynder told him, but Spyro looked at Malefor as he stared around in disbelief.

"I have to fix this!" Malefor flew to the beam and tried to stop the procedure, but as he touched it, he noticed he was turning to ash, and he looked at Spyro and Cynder.

"I'm sorry..." and he disintegrated.

"What happened?" Cynder asked.

"I don't know, but this place to going to collapse, without Malefor's magic, the process should stop" Spyro told her.

"Spyro...I'm scared" Cynder whimpered as Spyro held her and stayed close.

"Don't be, it's over now, I won't leave you...we're in this together" Spyro told her as she smiled and cried a little, Spyro wipes the tears off her cheek as they stayed within the fortress, and it exploded.

_Meanwhile_

Ember stabbed another Ape with her claws as she heard a loud boom ring throughout the land, she noticed the ground was merging back together as she noticed the fortress exploding, when she looked to her right, she saw Flame and the Elders appearing, and Ignitus **(Yeah, he's there, I'm too lazy to change it, just go with it)**, but no Spyro or Cynder.

"Flame!" She cried with joy, then she noticed that the Apes turned to ash, as the dragons looked around in victory and cheered, Ember ran to Flame and hugged him with all her night, and Flame returned it.

"Where's Spyro?" Nero asked as he and Rhea rushed up to them.

"I...don't think they made it" Flame looked down in despair, as the others shared his sorrow, Rhea looked up and noticed something.

"Guys, look!" She pointed, and when they looked, they saw a purple orb lowering down to the ground, they saw Spyro and Cynder encased into it, almost curled up.

"It's them!" Nero said with happiness, as the orb landed and faded, Spyro and Cynder wearily stood up.

"Hey everyone" Spyro weakly joked as they chuckled in response.

"Young Dragon, you never cease to amaze me" Ignitus looked down at him as Cynder nuzzled Spyro.

"It's over, we won..." Flame said as Sparx eagerly buzzed around Spyro's head in excitement, and as Spyro and Cynder looked at the beautiful sunset, Cynder kissed him on the cheek.

"Spyro...thank you, for giving me a chance" Cynder whispered as he smiled.

"Of course, anything for you, and you'll never have to think of Malefor ever again" Spyro replied as they sat besides each other, and watched the sunset.

The End

Now, we are one step closer to...the Ultimate Crossover!


End file.
